Aunque no sea conmigo
by PillesIdi
Summary: Universo Alterno. Ichigo y Rukia son estudiantes de preparatoria y muy buenos amigos; el chico se da cuenta que su amiga se ha enamorado y pretende conocer quién es el causante. Ya no digo más porque spoileo, espero lo disfruten, es cortito y sencillito pero con mucho amor IchiRuki.


**Esta historia surgió gracias a un niño que me encargó una novela para su tarea de, supongo, literatura. Me gustó y por eso la publico ;) **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen (muy a mi pesar), salieron de la mente maestra de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

**Aunque no sea conmigo**

La conocía tan bien que podía ver a través de sus ojos, sin palabras, con una sola mirada se daba cuenta de su dolor o su alegría, sus penas o amarguras, sus dudas, frustraciones o ilusiones. Esta vez no era la excepción, tan sólo con mirar esos hermosos orbes violetas pudo distinguir la verdadera causa de su, esta vez, felicidad: era un chico, no había dudas. Su amiga se había enamorado de alguien, ¿quién podría ser tan especial para ella que lograba iluminar de esa manera su mirada? ¿Quién había encontrado la forma de hacerla sonreír tan gratamente? ¿Quién se la había quitado para siempre? ¿Quién le había robado a su Rukia?

-¿Qué tanto piensas idiota? –preguntó la pequeña adolescente a su mejor amigo.

-Nada enana, y no me digas así que la idiota es otra.

-Ya sé que no piensas, por eso eres un idiota –respondió la ojivioleta con una enorme sonrisa.

-Estás demasiado feliz últimamente ¿se puede saber por qué?

-No Ichigo, no se puede –contestó la chica y se sentó al lado de su amigo.

-¡Bah! Ni que me importara –respondió el muchacho. La verdad es que sí necesitaba saber, por mucho que le doliera conocer al causante del enamoramiento de Rukia tenía que averiguar de quién se trataba. Debía cuidarla de los patanes, las chicas lindas como ella solían fijarse en ese tipo de basuras, aunque confiaba en la astucia de su amiga, el amor era tan complicado que los razonamientos se tiraban a la borda, cualquiera podía ser engañado, hasta ella.

-Es un chavo muy guapo, ¿verdad? –comentó la jovencita mientras observaba a un chico alto, de extraño cabello rojo, y con cara de malnacido.

-¿Quién? –preguntó Ichigo.

-¿Cómo quién? ¡Renji!

-¡Ese idiota! –contestó –no sé qué tiene de eso que dices.

-Es muy guapo, no lo puedes negar, y no sólo eso, es fuerte, perseverante, con una sonrisa envidiable y una penetrante mirada –respondió la muchacha con una notable expresión de felicidad.

¡Sólo eso le faltaba! su amiga se había vuelto cursi gracias a un imbécil, ¿qué tenía ese tal Renji de especial? ¡NADA! Era un simple tipejo, dos años mayor que ellos, quien asistía a clases cada que se le antojaba; un vago sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Lo que digas –comentó el muchacho sin ganas –entonces, debo entender que es de él de quien te enamoraste.

-¡¿Qué?! Cállate, no lo digas tan fuerte, ¿no quieres que te traiga un micrófono para que toda la escuela se entere?

-No exageres enana.

-Además ¿quién habló de enamorarse? Yo sólo dije que es guapo y musculoso, y que su sonrisa es capaz de desarmar a cualquier mujer.

-Me dan náuseas tus comentarios, si sigues así probablemente me dé cáncer.

-No digas tonterías Ichigo, además, con esas cosas no se juega.

-Bueno, ya ¿y qué? ¿Le hablas? ¿Le gustas? ¿Son algo?

-Sí, no y no sé. Hemos hablado en varias ocasiones, ¿sabes? Él parece rudo y todo pero en realidad es un gran chico, si falta tanto a clases es porque trabaja para ayudar a su familia.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de él?

-Porque él comenzó a trabajar para mi hermano. Yo creo que tiene como dos meses.

-¡¿Qué?! Llevas dos meses cerca de él y apenas me dices. Vaya amiga que eres –comentó el adolescente con notable molestia. Era definitivo, su Rukia estaba cada vez más lejos de él.

-Ya, no tengo que informarte de todo lo que hago, además, estas son cosas que se le cuentan a las amigas no a los chicos.

-No quiero ni pensar todo lo que hablas de ese tipo con Inoue, si conmigo dices que su sonrisa esto y que su mirada lo otro, con tu loca amiga te pondrás peor.

-No le digas loca a Orihime, y no, no me pongo peor.

-¿Y qué hará la señorita Kuchiki para conquistar al patán?

-¿Qué? No seas extremista ¿quién habló de conquistar? ¡Vaya! Sólo porque te digo que es hermoso ya me quieres relacionar con él ¿Por quién me tomas? Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas que se pasan la vida ligando, yo sólo te hablo de Renji porque, bueno, porque…

-Porque…

-¡Por nada! Sólo es para conversar un poco. Y mejor cállate que él viene hacia acá.

No tuvo tiempo de irse, apenas su amiga le había dicho que el tipejo ese se acercaba cuando ya lo tenía frente a ellos, con esa estúpida sonrisa que por lo visto, le encantaba a la morena.

-¡Hey, Rukia! ¿Cómo vas con lo acordado entre tú y yo? ¿Ya empezaste? –preguntó el pelirrojo ignorando por completo a Ichigo.

-Sí, parece que todo va bien, es justo como me habías dicho –respondió la adolescente con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra mucho, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en decirme, para eso estoy.

-Claro, pero creo que puedo sola.

-Muy bien, me voy a la oficina del señor Kuchiki, aún tenemos trabajo pendiente.

-Hasta pronto Renji –comentó la ojivioleta mientras le decía adiós con su mano derecha.

-¿Cómo le puede gustar ese tipo? –murmuró Kurosaki creyendo que no sería escuchado.

-¿Cuál es el problema Ichigo? ¿Por qué te asombra tanto que me guste? Ya te dije que no es tan malo como aparenta, él es algo así como tú, parecen despiadados y crueles, pero sólo es la imagen que les han formado los demás, en realidad ambos son excelentes chicos, amables y hasta cierto punto dulces. Ustedes dos se parecen mucho, ahora que lo veo, son casi, CASI, iguales.

-¡No me compares con ese idiota! –respondió el pelinaranjo con enojo.

-¡Vamos Ichigo! Ni siquiera lo conoces bien, dale una oportunidad, yo sé que se pueden hacer excelentes amigos, podríamos salir los tres juntos al cine o al parque de diversiones.

-Claro que no, ni loco salgo con ustedes.

-¿Por qué no? Sería muy divertido –contestó la joven Kuchiki con una sonrisita.

-¡Porque no pienso salir con el idiota que te arrebató de mí! ¡Por eso!

-¿Qué? ¿De Qué hablas Ichigo? –Comentó una sorprendida Rukia –es que acaso tú…

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, se repetía una y otra vez el pelinaranjo en su cabeza. Acababa de demostrarle a Rukia sus sentimientos, justo eso que se había guardado tanto tiempo por el temor de no ser correspondido y que ahora su amiga conocía gracias a esos enormes celos que lo invadieron. ¿Qué haría? La tenía ahí, frente a él, tan hermosa como siempre, con esa mirada que lo cautivaba, ahí, esperando su contestación.

-Ya no importa, a ti te gusta otro y dices que es un gran chico, confío en que sepas elegir correctamente, y créeme, me alegra mucho que estés tan feliz, aunque no sea conmigo. Quizá fui muy tonto, te debí decir esto hace tiempo, ahora está de más. Siempre contarás conmigo, yo estaré para ti siempre.

-¿Qué es lo que está de más? –preguntó una confundida Rukia.

-¿Qué? No me salgas con eso enana, no me hagas decirte todo, eso ya ni siquiera importa.

-Claro que importa, ¿o qué? ¿Eres un cobarde?

El chico sólo sonrió, quizá su amiga no entendía o sólo necesitaba estar segura de sus palabras. Ya le había dicho casi todo, unas frases más no cambiarían mucho.

-Vaya que eres tonta enana, pero ya, si quieres que lo diga, lo haré. Yo he estado enamorado de ti desde…

Unos cálidos labios interrumpieron al joven, éste, se vio sorprendido en un principio pero después se dejó llevar por su amiga. Se dieron ese primer beso que tanto habían esperado, ambos, desde hacía quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Fue un poco torpe, pero lleno de sentimientos, fue un beso que ninguno de los dos olvidaría jamás.

-Eres un idiota Ichigo, ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decirme? Renji tenía razón, debía darte un empujoncito.

-¿Qué? ¿Un empujoncito? –respondió el muchacho sin entender.

-Claro, él y yo hablamos un día ¿sabes? cuando le conté mis sentimientos hacia ti no se sorprendió, al contrario, dijo que casi toda la escuela sabe que tú y yo nos gustamos y que los dos éramos muy tontos por seguir con nuestra amistad en lugar de dar el siguiente paso. Me recomendó darte un poco de celos, que si yo quería él se prestaba, pero por lo visto no hizo tanta falta, fuiste muy fácil de persuadir.

-Entonces… ¿no te gusta Renji? –preguntó el muchacho confundido.

-Claro que no, eso te lo dije para que por fin decidieras confesarte conmigo.

-Y yo caí en tu trampa.

-Así es, fue realmente muy sencillo. Debí hacerlo hace tiempo.

-Entonces, admites que estás completamente enamorada de mí y que esperabas con ansias mi declaración de amor.

-¿Qué? No seas tarado, yo no admito nada de eso…

Ahora fue el chico quien la interrumpió para besarla nuevamente, atrás estaban sus celos y miedos, Rukia le correspondía y eso tenía que celebrarlo con ella.

-¡Un momento! No puedes besarme así como así, primero debes pedirme que sea tu novia y obviamente buscar la aprobación de Nii-sama.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hablar con Byakuya?

-Señor Kuchiki para ti. Y sí, debes hacerlo ¿o qué? ¿Sólo estás jugando conmigo?

-Si sabes que él me va a matar ¿verdad?

-Mi hermano no haría eso, y ya, deja la cobardía de lado. Ese no es el Ichigo que yo conozco.

-Muy bien, iremos mañana a su oficina, hoy quiero disfrutar de mi novia, porque ¿si aceptas serlo verdad? –preguntó un sonrojado muchacho.

-No es eso obvio tarado –respondió Rukia mientras se acercaba a su ahora novio. Después irían con su hermano, para eso debían prepararse muy bien, tanto mental como físicamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer n,n


End file.
